The described subject matter relates generally to turbine exhaust cases for gas turbine engines, and more specifically to exhaust ducts for turbine exhaust cases.
The aft exhaust region of a gas turbine engine, like many other areas in the engine power core, often experiences high thermal gradients across relatively small distances. High thermal gradients, particularly in relatively thin metal components can lead to fatigue cracking or other defects before the desired end of a product life cycle, leading to premature replacement or in-mission engine malfunction. Cracking can be exacerbated by engine vibration and rapid thermal cycling. Certain high performance turbine engines designed for rapidly changing thermal and operational conditions are thus particularly prone to these and similar defects.